Kanzen Muketsu Chouzetsu Gikou Niwashi
Kanzen Muketsu Chouzetsu Gikou Niwashi (Gardener of Impeccably Transcendental Finesse) is a character song for Finnian. It is sung by Yūki Kaji. Lyrics Kanji= ファントムハイヴ家の　使用人は 坊ちゃんが望む事を　出来なきゃいけないんです ファントムハイヴ家の　使用人は どんな困難な事も　出来てアタリマエ だけど　今日も　庭も木々　全部折れてる また怒られる　ど　ど　ど　ど　どうしよう！ そんな　ドジな僕も　一流の　庭師になる！　がんばる！ セバスチャンさんに　色んな事　教わろう だから　今日のミスを　忘れないで　今度は絶対やらない なのに　明日にはまたドジをしそう　そ　れ　は　マ　ズ　い　ん　で　す！ ファントムハイヴ家　バルドさんは 黒こげ料理の名人　あれは食べられない ファントムハイヴ家の　メイリンさんは 究極ドジッ子の　メガネッ子 だけど　ダメ具合は　僕も負けてない 自慢にならない　そ　そ　そ　そ　それでもね！ 僕は　出来る事を　一つづつ　丁寧にがんばる あの白いテラスに　緑のツタ　飾ろう いつか　素敵な庭　優雅な時　坊ちゃんに捧げる ピカピカの庭を作れるような　庭　師　に　な　る　ん　で　す　！ だけど　今日も　庭の　バラ　全部枯らして ついついウッカリと　だ　だ　だ　だ　大事件！ いつか　僕も 纎細に　手入れをした　緑揺れる　小径に 木漏れ日が　あふれる　そんな庭作ろう いつも　光の風　みんなの声　笑顔の日々　運ぶよ 今日も　明日も　ずーっと　未来まで　このまま　いつまでも みんなと　いつまでも いつまでも |-| Romaji= Phantomhive-ke no Shiyounin wa Bocchan ga nozomu koto wo Dekinakya ikenain'desu Phantomhive-ke no Shiyounin wa Donna konnan na koto mo Dekite atarimae Dakedo Kyou mo Niwa no kigi Zenbu oreteru Mata okorareru Do do doushiyou! Sonna doji na boku mo Ichiryuu no Niwashi ni naru! Ganbaru!Sebastian-san ni Ironna koto OsowarouDakara Kyou no MISS wo Wasurenaide Kondo wa zettai yaranaiNa no ni Ashita ni wa mata doji wo shisou So re wa ma zu i n de su! Phantomhive-ke no Bard-san waKurokoge ryouri no meijin Are wa taberarenaiPhantomhive-ke no Mey-Rin san waKyuukyoku dojikko no Meganekko Dakedo Dame guai wa Boku mo maketenai Jiman ni naranai So so so so soredemo ne! Boku wa Dekiru koto wo Hitotsuzutsu Teinei ni ganbaruAno shiroi TERRACE ni Midori no tsuta KazarouItsuka Suteki na niwa Yuuga na toki Bocchan ni sasageruPika-pika no niwa wo tsukureru you na Niwa shi ni na ru n de su! Dakedo Kyou mo Niwa no Bara Zenbu karashite Tsui-tsui ukkari to Da da da da daijiken! Itsuka Boku moSensai ni Teire wo shita Midori yureru Komichi niKomorebi ga Afureru Sonna niwa tsukurou Itsumo Hikari no kaze Minna no koe Egao no hibi Hakobu yoKyou mo Ashita mo Zuutto Mirai made Kono mama Itsu made moMinna to Itsu made moItsu made mo |-| English= The servants of the Phantomhive House must do everything as the Young Master wishes. The servants of the Phantomhive House must be able to overcome any type of difficulty. However, today, again, all the garden trees are snapped. I'll get yelled at again. Wha-wha-wha-wha-what to do?! Although I'm very clumsy, I will become a top-notch gardener! I'll do my best! I'll learn a lot of things from Mr. Sebastian. That's why I'm never forgetting today's mistake, so that I'll never do it again in the future. But I feel like I'll do something clumsy again tomorrow, and that would definitely not be good! Mr. Bard of the Phantomhive House is a master chef of inedible charred food. Ms. Mey-Rin of the Phantomhive House is the ultimate glasses-wearing bungler. But in terms of incompetence I haven't lost yet. It's not something to be proud of, bu-bu-bu-bu-but still! As long as it's within the range of my ability, I'll carefully complete every task. I should decorate that white terrace with some green ivies. One day, I'll present to the Young Master a dreamy garden with an elegant atmosphere. I will definitely become a gardener who will be capable of constructing a glittering garden! However, today, again, I killed all the roses in the garden. I was careless and it was an unintentional di-di-di-di-disaster! Some day, the trees and bushes trimmed by me with elegance will be able to sway by the small garden path. I'll create a garden where sunlight trickles through the leaves. I'll always convey the breeze of radiance, everyone's voice, and the times of happiness. Today, and tomorrow, and all the way into the future, I'll make sure things stay this way no matter what. With everyone, always this way. Forever. Navigation pl:Kanzen muketsu chōzetsu gikō niwashi Category:Character Songs